


Consequenses

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: x6325 [4]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Consequences, Drabble, Episode: s01e10 Vital Signs, Gen, Neal Caffrey & Bryce Larkin Are Twins, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Bryce, Scolding, Some Brothers Show Their Love By Yelling, Timestamp, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Timestamp: Neal's side of "Oversight"
Series: x6325 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119584
Kudos: 17





	Consequenses

Neal glanced at his cell's caller ID and, recognizing the number, subtly looked around for a safe escape. He had a good idea what was coming, and it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in front of witnesses. Unfortunately, ignoring it wasn't an option either: Bryce was persistent. And loud.

Seeing that the conference room was empty, Neal quickly headed there, locking the door behind himself. Heading towards Peter's door to lock it too, Neal flipped open his phone just before it could go to voicemail. Bryce's voice exploded out of the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"


End file.
